


Why You Should Listen To Your Blutbad

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't tell me the 'big bad wolf' is scared of the dark forest?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Should Listen To Your Blutbad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Grimm fandom, and yes, it is unbeta'd, I need to find a beta in the Grimm fandom. >> Written for the Grimm Kink meme Grimm_Kink

"This is a bad idea."

It wasn't the first time Monroe had said it, and Nick was sure it wouldn't be the last. He knew this was a bad idea, wandering off into the forest after a creature; he wasn't quite sure what type it was yet, that has been attacking young girls, and boy's. None of them were willing to talk about what had happened, but the attacks were getting much more frequent, so Nick had decided they needed to do something. So he'd called Monroe and asked him to tag along, bribing him with another trip to the bar, paid by him... though part of him wondered if he really needed to bribe him anymore, or if Monroe was just doing it to get free stuff out of him.

Probably the latter.

"This is a _really_ bad idea."

Nick shakes his head, a half smirk on his lips. "Don't tell me the 'big bad wolf' is scared of the dark forest?" He teases and turns back to look at Monroe who is giving him one of his 'I'm-not-amused-you're-not-as-funny-as-you-think-you-are-Grimm' looks. 

"The forest? No, forests are more like close friends to Blutbad, the things that are in forest just waiting in the shadows to eat us, mostly you though; yes." Monroe shakes his head. "I can hold my own, but there _are_ things out there stronger and scarier then me and I'd prefer not to die helping a Grimm."

Nick rolls his eyes and turns his head back to ahead of them. They'd been walking for almost an hour and Monroe still hadn't dropped this subject, he'd brought up dying and helping Grimm's and he was sure he heard something like 'Why do I keep letting him drag me down like some house trained _puppy_ ' muttered under his breath. He didn't mention anything, and only commented when it was necessary, mostly he stayed aware of his surroundings, and he hoped that what ever his mortal senses missed, that Monroe would pick up.

"What was that?"

Nick turned around to watch as Monroe looked around the bushes, looking more then a little startled. Nick stopped and turned his attention to the area, trying to see if he could see what the Blutbad had, but even with his eye's adjusted to the dark, he couldn't make out much. He flicked on his flashlight and aimed the beam towards the bush, but what ever Monroe had saw, or smelt or heard, it was no longer there. Still, it didn't hurt to take a look, so he made his way over too it.

Or he would have if Monroe hadn't grabbed his arm to stop him.

"That's an even worse idea then coming here in the first place, at night I might add." He was giving Nick a serious look though and he almost pulled away from the bush, but he was a cop and cop's didn't run from possible evidence. They sucked it up and walked head-first into danger, or at least that was how he and Hank had always done things, and things seemed to be going good for them.

"Relax; it was probably just a rabbit or something, if it was anything dangerous, it would have come after us already."

Monroe let out snort and let him go. "Fine, but don't expect me to come to your rescue if you start screaming in pain."

Nick shook his head, amused, and headed over to the bushes. He knelt down so he was at eye-level with the green shrub and scanned his flashlight over it. He was keeping an eye out for anything menacing, or even fluffy critters, but he couldn't see anything. On closer inspection though he realized that what he had mistaken for dew on the leaves was actually something like slime. It was thick, and there was too much of it to be a slug or snail; maybe a giant one?

He chuckled at the thought and took out one of the evidence kits he kept with him when he and Monroe went out on explorations of their own. He used a pair of tweezers to gently push some of the slime into the bag and closed it up, putting it inside another, bigger on. He had been about to get up and turn around, when Monroe had let out a startled sound that was somewhere between a shriek and a growl.

"That's it Nick, I'm done, I'm leaving, something just brushed against my leg. This is the part in the horror movie where it turns out to be some sort of squid monster that is going to drag us into a lake and drown us and then feed us to it's kin."

Nick got to his feet and opened his mouth to reassure Monroe that he hadn't read anything about giant squid's in his Aunt's book, and that they were not near any bodies of water big enough for one in the forest, when something slimy wrapped around his ankle. He had two seconds to look downwards, trying to figure out what the hell that was, before he was ripped off his feet and yanked into the air. He hadn't had time to react to the attack, and he was suffering from both whip-lash and a knock to the head from the ground.

There was a few moments when his ears rang and the world spun before there was a yelp and Monroe showed up in front of him. It was only then that re realized there was another slimy appendage wrapping around his arm's, forcing them behind his back. He blinked, trying to clear his head as he watched Monroe struggle, the tentacles doing the same to him, but seemingly having a harder time. They fixed that with adding a second, squeezing tightly.

Nick blinked again and then his eyes as realization dawned on him as to what was holding them above the ground and binding them.

Tentacles.

_Tentacles._

"Only a Grimm." Monroe snapped. "Only a Grimm would lead me into a nest with, with _tentacles_!"

Nick struggled against the appendages, but it was like fighting against pure muscle, which if he thought about it, it was. He cursed and tried to kick out his feet, but a third tentacle wrapped around his other ankle, and then he was being flipped. Facing the ground now he had to lift his head to look at Monroe, who was still on his back, his form switching back between human and part Blutbad in rapid succession. Nick didn't blame him, he was feeling quite panicked as it was but he also couldn't quite wrap his mind around it. Tentacle monster's didn't _exist_... did they?

"No. No no no _no_." Monroe called out and a tearing sound drew Nick from his thoughts as he watched the tattered remains of the Blutbaten shirt float to the ground. 

He looked at his own shirt, shuddering at the feeling of the slick, cold - yet somehow warm - tentacle slide it's way up his chest, the tip flicking against a nipple. He shivered at the sensation and then his shirt received the same treatment. He arches a little as the tentacle slid back down, just enough for the tip to start poking and pressing at his nipple, applying just enough pressure for his cock to twitch in interest.

Nick turned his attention back to Monroe when he let out a low growl, and the tentacles were already removing his jeans, ripping them from his legs and letting them drop, while another tentacle was inside Monroe's briefs. Nick became distracted, just as Monroe’s briefs were ripped off by the feeling of _something_ being done to his nipples. He moaned as the tentacle playing with his nipple placed on of it's suction cups against it, suctioning itself to it and pulled.

His head fell forward and the blood started to retreat to his slowly hardening cock as a second tentacle repeated this with his other nipple. It released his first nipple with a slick-sounding 'pop', before attaching itself once again, trying to pull it farther this time. He let out another moan before jerking forward as one of the slimy appendages wrapped itself around his shaft and squeezed before sliding up and down it, skin catching on its suction cup's, and soon Monroe's growling-moans joined his.

Soon his jeans and boxer's were gone too, and if it wasn't for the heat the tentacles seemed to be radiating, even though they were cold, he'd be freezing. Instead it felt like he was taking a warm bath, if he was sharing it with someone, and said someone was tugging on his nipple and giving him the perfect hand-job. He squirmed some in the tentacles grip, flexing his finger's and jerked up, another loud moan slipping past his lips, as the tentacle around his cock squeezed again.

"Fuck!" Monroe cried out and Nick raised his head, to look at him and his eyes went a little wide at the sight. 

Monroe was completely naked, his cock encased in a writhing and pulsating tentacle, while another pushed it's way into his ass. Nick couldn't look away from the tight as it pushed itself in deep, seeming to take forever before expanding, drawing a whine from the blutbad, before relaxing again. It repeated this, slowly, while it also started to slide in and out of him. He felt his own cock harden more at the sight and he thrust up into the tentacle around his own cock, breaths coming out in heavy pants now.

He had two seconds warning, the feeling of a tentacle tracing his entrance, before it was plunging into him. At first it hurt, but the slim slicked the way, and seemed to be numbing the area just enough for the pain to fade into pleasure and _oh_...

Nick let his head fall forward as the tentacle twisted inside of him, pushing deeper and scraping it's tip against something inside of him that made him see stars. He arches his back when he felt the tentacle inside him expand, stretching him farther, to the point he thought he'd tare, but then it relaxed again.

He was so lost in his own bliss that he almost missed Monroe's shout as he came, almost. He tried to lift his head to check on him, but the tentacle around his cock squeezed and the tentacle inside him pressed hard against his prostate, and he too was coming.

Nick panted, falling limp in the tentacles hold, but they weren't done. He wasn’t given time to relax before they were at it again, and now he could make out Monroe's whimpers, which now mirrored his own from over-stimulation.

It finished hours later, when the sun was slowly starting to come up. They were lowered down, Nick dropped onto Monroe and as quickly as they had appeared, they slithered away. He was too tired to try and roll himself off the Blutbad, so instead he curled a little, shivering from the cold that was now seeping into his bones. He knew he should move, that laying naked and covered in slime on top of his friend wasn't a good idea, but Monroe was at least a little warmer then the grass would be, so he found himself drifting off.

Before he fully lost consciousness he thought he heard Monroe whisper. "Never again, never helping you again." or maybe it was. "No Monroe, you are not falling for a Grimm, no matter how good he looks right now." either way he was too far gone to let his mind settle on it.


End file.
